See You Again
by bulletproofloneliness
Summary: It's been 3 years since Harry and Hermione have seen each other. One night, he drops by to show her how he really feels. But Harry can only hope that she feels the same way. After all, a lot can happen in 3 years. H/Hr


Author's note: Hey guys! I know I haven't written in almost a year and I apologize. I've been busy with a lot of things and I have the worst writer's block possible. I have to admit, this isn't one of my best stories. Came up with it in a night. So be gentle.

This might be a one shot. But then again, it all depends on the readers. So please review. :)

By the way, they are 21 years old in this story. Hermione's parents are dead.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures. I sadly, own nothing.

--

It was just another ordinary Friday night in the Granger home. Hermione was wrapped under her favorite blanket with popcorn in hand.

"_You're my angel."_

"That's s-s-o sweet." Hermione said as she reached for her second boy of Kleenex.

"Hermione? Are you home?"

Hermione got off the couch and sprinted to the door. "Who is it?"

"Guess."

Hermione's face instantly lit up as she opened the door and hugged her visitor.

"Harry!"

"How'd you know it was me?" Harry asked as he stepped into her house.

"I'd know your voice anywhere. I missed you so much." Hermione said.

"I know you do." Harry smirked. As he sat down, he noticed Hermione's red eyes and runny nose. "Hermione! Have you been crying?"

Hermione laughed. "No, I've been watching A Walk To Remember."

"That movie **again**?" Harry asked dryly.

"What? It's nice. The only reason you don't like it is because you cried when you watched it with me and I made fun of you."

"And you still cry it even if it's like what? The 100th time you've watched it?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry. "Well, pardon me for having emotions."

"Hey. I have emotions too. I just don't like showing them."

"You're such a guy." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at him. "So, Harry, tell me about you. I haven't seen you in 3 long years."

"Well, in all honesty, I'm doing great. I'm an auror now. Tonks was my mentor. The pay is really good and I've got my own place. Aside from that, people still know my name. So basically I'm living the dream. And how are you?"

"Long story short, I'm not any different. Haven't changed at all. I'm still the same Hermione Granger you once knew. I still love books. Hence, the bookshop in Diagon Alley. My hair is still... weird."

"If it's any consolation, I never thought your hair was weird."

"Yeah right. You were the one that constantly teased me about my hair. Not counting Draco."

"True. But I never said your hair was weird. It was just... strangely frizzy and untamable. But I never said it was weird. And since when did we start calling Malfoy by his first name?"

"Since his girlfriend, who is one of my good friends, became the one managing my bookshop."

"Poor girl. What spell did he cast on her now?"

"Hey! Don't be mean. He's actually pretty nice. I mean, once you look past the former teasing and the Death Eater-ness he once had."

Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as she playfully slapped Harry's arm.

"It's just that you were the one that hated him the most. And now, you're the one saying he's nice. I will never be able to figure you out, Hermione Granger."

They talked for hours. Best friends catching up once again with one another. Like before.

It was almost 1 in the morning; Hermione was leaning on Harry's shoulder, her hair twirled around in his fingers.

"Hey, 'Mione…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the night we beat Slytherin in Quidditch? The night... we went out for a walk by the lake? Just you and me?" Harry asked as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"Of course. I'll never forget that night."

_-flashback-_

"_Harry! Congratulations! I tried to look for you after your game but you disappeared." Hermione wrapped her best friend in the biggest hug possible._

"_Thanks."_

_"Cheer up, Harry."_

_"I'm happy. Don't worry." Harry faked a smile._

"_I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"_

"_I'm trying to be happy. Really. I am. But I can't right now." Harry sighed. _

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Come on, it'll help." Hermione urged._

_Harry shrugged._

_"Why don't we take a walk by the lake? Just clear your head. You don't have to tell my anything if you don't want to." Hermione extended her hand for Harry to grab on to._

_Harry nodded and they walked side by side, no one uttering a word. Harry stopped in front of the big tree by the lake and picked up a stone._

_"__Mione__,_ _Did you know that this is where my dad, __Siruis__ and Lupin used to study? They loved it here. The shade, the view…My dad personally loved it when my mom would pass by." Harry chuckled softly. Tears slowly forming in his eyes._

"_I don't think follow. What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked._

_Harry kept silent. His heart was racing. His mind was confused. Should he tell her?_

"_Sit, Hermione." Harry's voice was shaking._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's Lupin. He's – he's…"_

"_He's what, Harry?"_

"_He's dead.." Harry's voice trailed away._

"_I don't get how that's possible. __Voldemort__ is gone... Who could ha__ve__ done this?"_

_Harry shook his head to stop the tears. "Another werewolf killed him... He got in the way of a fight... __McGonagall__ told me about it after the game." He threw the stone that he held in his hand. "I can't belie__ve__ it. He died so... quickly. He's gone now."_

_Hermione was speechless. She hugged Harry._

"_And you know, that's not even the whole reason to why I'm crying. I'm crying cause I'm afraid."_

"_Afraid of what?" _

"_Of losing the people I care about. I already lost my parents, Sirius, __Dumbledore__, and now, Lupin. When will this end?" Harry groaned in frustration. "I don't want to lose the only people I ha__ve__ left. And you know what scares me the most?"_

"_Losing Ginny?" Hermione whispered as she put her head down._

_Harry cupped his hands to Hermione's face. Hermione looked at him, his cheeks were stained with tears but his eyes were honest and sincere. _

"_No." And with that, Harry pressed his lips against hers. Hoping that though he never said how he felt, she could feel it. That even if she was the girlfriend of Ron, his best friend, she'd know that he loves her._

_-end-_

"Harry..." Hermione whispered.

Harry said nothing. He lifted her chin and their lips met once again. Harry was experiencing total bliss. His head was in the clouds, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

He felt as if he was in a dream… a dream where nothing else mattered but him and Hermione... but like all dreams, this one had to end.

_Bam__!_

Hermione jumped and pull away.

"Harry, you have to go. Please." Hermione grabbed Harry's coat and started pulling him towards the door. Panic could be heard from her voice.

"Who was that? Who slammed the door? Hermione, tell me. Don't do this to me." Harry could hear footsteps from upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione closed the door once Harry was out.

"Wait." Harry said, his face leaning against the door.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione whispered on the other side.

"I love you, Hermione."

--

What do you think? Please review. :) Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism is greatly welcome and encouraged.

Should I continue or not?

And if I do, who do you think the person upstairs is?


End file.
